The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many individuals and business organizations are scanning an increased number of printed documents. Maintaining documents in electronic form requires less space and allows documents to be accessed by multiple users, without having to make additional printed copies.
In some circumstances, a user may wish to merge scanned document data with existing document data. For example, a user instructs a scanning device to scan 150 pages of a document. The user then discovers that a particular page was inadvertently left out from the scan. One way to resolve the problem is for the user to cause the scanning device to rescan the 150 pages and including particular page. However, the rescan can take a significant amount of time to perform. Another way to resolve the problem is for the user to (1) cause the scanning device to scan only the particular page, (2) return to the his/her client computer, (3) access the 150-page scanned document and the additional page from network storage, (4) instruct third party software to generate a text-based version of both documents, (5) using word processing software, copy and paste the particular page into to 150-page document, and (6) save the merged document back to network storage. Clearly, this process is laborious and time-consuming for the user.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach for better merging scanned data with another set of electronic data.